


How to live lifetime

by Curiosity_at_its_finest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbend Jily, Genderbend marauders, Jilly October Challenge, Jily Challenge, Jily fanfic, Marauders era, alternative universe, jily au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosity_at_its_finest/pseuds/Curiosity_at_its_finest
Summary: Prompt: James and Lily had to get out of Godric's hollow as soon as possible and lily just managed to apparate them and harry before the door was bashed in but "oh no James no you've been splinched please don't die on me oh God please don’t die on me stay with me look at me look at me I’m right here you’re gonna be fine oh God please don’t die on me" auWarning - mild cussing





	How to live lifetime

Jane looks at him from across the grounds where she’s cheering with her fellow Marauders. They did it; they graduated. For a brief moment, all the fear and panic left them and was replaced with an incredible feeling of pride. 

She is hoisted up into the air, laughing as Liam spins her around in delight. When he sets her back down, it’s Serena’s turn to throw herself at Jane, screaming with absolute joy. 

Jane doesn’t notice the small box Liam pulls out of his pocket, nor does she notice him getting down on one knee. It is only when Serena screams like a mad woman and spins her around that she looks at Liam and gasp.  
“Jane, will you-”  
“YES!” 

She throws her arms around him and buries her face in the crook his neck, a smile threatening to split her face in half. She feels Liam's arms wrap around her, once again picking her up and spinning her around. Out of the corner of her eye, Jane could see her friends, her sisters with tears in their eyes as they watch the proposal play out.  
________________________________________________  
They join the Order the day after graduation. 

McGonagall is the first to protest, claiming that children shouldn’t be allowed to participate in this kind of thing. But they aren’t children. Not anymore. They have a war to win now, whether they like it or not.

Missions start soon after that and they’re all separated. Well, except for Black and Potter. Dumbledore sends the two on missions more frequently than any other members of the Order, much to Liam’s dismay. Even the Death Eaters have to acknowledge that their powers combined are terrifying. 

One particular mission drives Liam over the edge with worry. Jane and Serena are sent to investigate an abandoned warehouse where there has been rumour of Death Eater activity. When they manage to sneak in, the whole building is swallowed by flames with no way of escaping. It takes the Order hours to find them due to the amount of wreckage and magical defences the Death Eaters left behind. When they do manage to pull them through the rubble of brick, neither is conscious and their bodies look lifeless. 

________________________________________________

They are in St. Mungo's when she finally wakes up.   
Liam refuses to leave her side, despite the Healer threatening to call the Aurors on him. Serena wakes up shortly before Jane does. Honestly, it scares him how the two are connected together, as if they share the same mind.   
“Liam?” 

He shoots out of his chair and begins to kiss every inch of her face, wrapping his arms around her thin frame. Jane doesn’t say anything. She just wipes the tears off his cheeks and lets him hold onto her for a bit until Patty comes in, screaming with worry and ‘get well soon’ cupcakes.  
________________________________________________

They decide to move the wedding up, only inviting the most crucial people. Neither Jane nor Liam care for any fancy stuff. They just want to be wed to one another. The wedding is small and quaint, nothing extravagant. They hold the ceremony in the field near Godric’s Hollow, where Jane’s parents used to live, so that she can feel as though they are with her. Liam’s brother Philip never shows up, but a small part of Liam is happy he doesn’t. 

Serena walks her down the aisle because she’ll be damned if anyone else gets to do it.  
The look Liam is giving her is beyond anything look he's ever given her before. It’s pure love, and Jane can’t help her heart skipping a few beats. 

Before the ceremony conductor can even begin, Serena whispers not so quietly, “You better take good care of my girl, Evans.” 

Everyone laughs and Liam promises he’ll take incredible care of Jane, just as she will with him. The ceremony goes by with minimal trouble. Liam forgets how words work just seconds before his vows, but other than that, the wedding is perfect. They say their vows, promising to love each other until death do them part, and place the rings on each other’s fingers. 

The crowd cheers when they kiss, sealing their marriage. The after party and dinner are perfect. At the end of the night, Liam manages to steal his wife away from her friends and whisks her home.   
________________________________________________

Jane and Liam leave for a short honeymoon, which means the Order is without two of its finest members. Serena calls Jane via mirror about twice a day, to the point that Remy has to physically take it from her. Although, she understands that Serena is simply worrying for her sister's safety. 

Padfoot’s nerves get worse and worse with every day, to the point of barricading herself in her flat, not even Patty’s firewhiskey cookies could get her to come out. Others say she's being overdramatic, simply craving attention, but Remy and Patty recognize her behaviour all too well. 

When Jane went home for the two weeks of Christmas break back in first year, Remy stayed at the castle with Serena, as neither really felt like going home. Serena was so depressed in those two weeks, Moony could barely recognize her friend. 

When Jane did eventually come back, Serena was back to her old self in seconds, practically fusing herself with Jane the moment she arrived.

And just as before, the second Jane and Liam came back one week later, Serena is the first to welcome Jane back, refusing to leave her side for more than a few seconds.   
________________________________________________

Everything starts going downhill a few weeks later. Death Eater attacks become more frequent and less predictable. More people, both muggle and magical, disappear every day. 

Ministry starts to collapse. 

The Order is losing members fast. First the Prewett brothers, who died fighting like knights. Then, it was the Mckinnons. The entire family is whipped out, not a single person carrying the name nor bloodline is left alive. 

As if things couldn't get any worse, Liam is sent way to Merlin knows where leaving Jane with no knowledge of his whereabouts or whether or not he’s even alive. 

And as always, it’s Serena that seems to find her in her states of panic. Jane is on the bathroom floor, absolutely sobbing. Remy is doing Dumbledore a favour, no one knows what it is. Patty is taking care of her mum, something she’s been doing more and more frequently so it’s just Jane and Serena left to figure it out. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Jane, my love, what's wrong? Please don't cry. It’s going to be okay. Liam is okay.” She’s trying to comfort her, trying to be strong, but her own lover is missing as well and she’s not sure for how long she can keep up her charade of ‘I’m fine.’  
As for Jane, she can’t speak. Her throat feels as though there are a million shards of glass in it. Every word, every sound she makes hurt. Her mind hurts, her body hurts, everything hurts. 

She’s nineteen, for shit’s sake.

She grabs her wand from where it’s rolled next to the tub and performs the spell one more time.   
Serena is left speechless as watches the soft blue light glow from the tip of Jane’s wand when she points it to her stomach, the echo of Jane's sobs surrounding the room.

“I CALL BEING GODMOTHER!!” she screams, not out of anger or fear or panic, but out of pure joy. Jane looks at her as though she’s crazy. Honestly, knowing Serena, she probably was. Out of all the reactions she could have gotten from her sister, this was by far the best one. 

________________________________________________

She tells Liam over dinner one night and he chokes.   
“You’re what!?”  
“I’m pregnant.”  
It’s silent for a moment, Jane doesn’t know what to say to Liam and Liam to Jane.   
Then, “Okay.”  
They don’t talk about until they’re both tucked in bed, Jane curling into Liam’s back. He turns around suddenly and wraps her up in his arms, pressing his lips all over her face until they’re both drunk on kisses. 

“You’re pregnant,” he whispers over and over again, holding his wife closer.   
Jane doesn't really know what to do or say. She just looks up at him and whispers a soft, ‘Yeah.’  
“We’re going to be parents.”  
“Mmhmm.”  
“There’s a war…”  
“I know.”  
Once again, silence engulfs the room, only this time, it isn’t threatening nor depressing but a soft, gentle silence that reassures both of them.   
“We’re going to be the best bloody parents ever,” Liam says, grinning from ear to ear.   
She can’t help but smile as well, feeling immense relief that he wants to be a part of this family, that she won’t have to do it alone. 

Serena’s words from the previous week come crashing back to her. Her sister had smacked her when she mentioned that she thought Liam would leave her when she told him of the pregnancy. 

“How can you not see how much that idiot loves you?! I know you're as blind as a bat without your glasses Prongs but seriously open your eyes a bit damnit!”

________________________________________________

They don’t go into hiding just yet but they stop participating in missions. 

Jane doesn’t like it at first, her constant needs to be active is slowly being limited every day with her growing belly and Liam isn't helping the situation either. She understands that he’s nervous about the baby but she’s able to wash her own dishes for shit sakes!

Cravings start, hormones go haywire and Liam is calling Serena, Remy and Patty at least twice a day because Jane is bloody terrifying when she pregnant and he needs help. Serena always ends up cuddling Jane, stealing whatever snack she has. Patty is cooking up a storm in the kitchen to satisfy whatever odd craving Jane gets. Remy either joins in on the cuddles or help Liam with whatever he’s doing.

At one point or another, Dumbledore needs Liam for an emergency mission, something about brewing potion? He leaves for what feels like years, promising to be back as soon as he can. It’s not soon enough though because Jane goes into labour and he still isn’t back and she’s panicking because she can’t floo or apparate to St-Mungos due to the new security. Serena isn’t answering the mirror, Remy has once again disappeared and no one is there to help her deliver a freaking baby.

But then McGonagall is at her side helping her get on her feet.  
“M-Minnie? How-?”  
“Liam desperately wanted someone to come check on you, thank goodness I did.”

She gets Jane to lie down on the sofa and starts to prepare for the delivery. McGonagall had helped Euphemia and Fleamont deliver Jane into the world so she knew what she was doing. It breaks her heart to know that they can’t be here to witness their own baby giving birth. 

She pushes the feelings and memories aside and begins performing the proper sanitation spells, there is a time and place for those memories and now certainly isn’t the time. 

Jane cringes as the contractions begin and the next thing she remembers is Liam at her side holding onto her hand for dear life. She hears Remy somewhere in the room as well as Serena and Patty. An immense wave of pain hits her full force and she can’t contain her screams. 

“Almost there Jane!”

She’s pretty sure Liam’s hand is now broken but she doesn’t care. He’s the reason she is in so much pain and she’ll be damned if he’s ever allowed to look at her again, let alone touch her. 

All at once, all the voice in the room go quiet and there is this tiny little ball of black hair wrapped in a blanket crying his little lungs out. McGonagall hands him to Serena, expecting her to hand him over to Jane while she tidies up. Instead, Serena ends up hogging him for a solid ten minutes until Jane finally says;

“Hey Padfoot, think I’ll ever get the chance to hold my baby, you know since I spent the last 17 hours getting him here.” 

“Ya… ya sure” She’s in a daze, a complete daze. Serena slowly hands her godson to her sister and the smile on Jane’s face when she holds her boy for the first time is blinding. Liam cuddles next to her, admiring his son who’s making the cutest little noises.

“We made him.” Jane says, she still can’t believe it, that they actually made his tiny human out of practically nothing, and now they get to watch him grow and learn and discover. They’ll see him off on the train to Hogwarts and he’ll come home for holidays, raving about all his adventures. 

________________________________________________

“There is a prophecy”  
Jane and Liam sit in Dumbledore’s office, listening as he explains that one of the new members of staff, Sybill Trelawney, foresaw a prophecy. 

“A member of Voldemort inner circle… heard a part of the prophecy and has delivered the message to Voldemort.” Dumbledore continued, looking at the young parents with worry. “They believe this prophecy is about-”  
“Harry” Jane whispers. She isn't sure what to feel, rage, panic, fear, all of the above. She doesn’t realize she’s shaking until Liam slips his hand in hers and whisper sweet things in her ear.

But sweets words won’t protect their son. Sweet words won’t protect them from that maniac.   
“Do you know the name of the Death Eater that heard the prophecy?” Liam asks, he wants to know, he needs to know. Even though he feels like he already knows exactly who reported back to Voldemort, a little part of him is praying it wasn’t her.

“I do not find it wise to-”   
“It was Snape, wasn’t it?” 

The room goes silent. Dumbledore looks at Liam for a moment then lowers his eyes.  
“Yes, Severa Snape was the Death Eater that reported back to Voldemort.”

________________________________________________

They go into hiding immediately after there conversation with Dumbledore. The fidelius charms is installed on their house and they make Serena the secret keeper. It’s hard at first, they’re used to taking Harry out in the garden to play or taking walks as a family, now they can’t even open their front door without feeling threatened. 

They do have a few memorable moments thought, more than a few, like when Harry first learned how to walk.   
“LIAM!! GET IN HERE! HARRY’S WALKING!! HE WALKING!!”   
“WHAT!?”  
And so Liam comes running into the living room, hyperventilating, wearing an apron that says ‘kiss the cook’ while holding a baby mash covered whisk. 

God, parenting does some weird things to people.

Harry finds his dad absolutely to amusing and tumbles back on his bottom, giggling and laughing like a little baby should. 

“Oh my sweet baby, is daddy being silly” Jane is laughing with Harry and Liam can’t help the smile that stretches across his face when he looks at them. He makes eye contact with Jane and she walks over to him to place a sweet kiss on his lips. Neither are aware of Harry standing up nor do they see him struggling to balance on his feet. It’s only when Harry makes a noise of uncertainty do the parents turn around and scream.  
“That’s it, Harry!! Come to mummy!! Come here, Harry!” Jane shouts and crouches down on her knees, stretching her arms out. Liam crouches next to her and tries bribing Harry with the whisk covered in baby food.

“That’s it Harry! Come here baby boy!”

And just like that Harry takes his first step. Then one more, and one more before he stumbles forward into his mother’s arms. Jane picks him up and twirls him around, laughing, smiling, living. Liam joins in as well and they just enjoy the moment as a happy family, life in a small cottage, hiding from a mad man.   
But they make it work.   
________________________________________________

Someone is pounding on their door and they have half a mind to call Dumbledore, only to have Serena barge in dragging Patty who, bless her soul, looks absolutely thrilled to see Jane and Liam again. 

“Serena what’s-”  
“We need to switch secret keeper” Serena cuts Jane off, “They know Jane, I know they know, it-s it’s t-t-oo obvious!”   
She explain to them that while she was walking home, a group of Death Eaters had ambushed her, she was able to escape in the end but not before they mocked her on how easy it would be to find the Potters, that it was so obvious that Serena Black would be Jane Potter’s secret keeper.

“Merlin beard Serena, why on earth were you walking home!?” Jane says, ignoring everything her sister had previously said. 

“I...I w-was. I was walking home from the bar and I wasn’t thinking-”  
“Why were you walking home from a bloody bar!?!”  
“... Remy broke up with me”

Jane takes Serena into another room while Liam makes tea for Patty. He expect Jane put a muffliato spell so they could have a little more privacy, or because Serena hates appearing weak in front of others. Once the pair do finally come out, they preform the switch to Patty and Jane later explains to Liam what happened.

“They got into a really big fight, Serena wanted to know where Remy kept disappearing to. Remy got mad because she thought Padfoot didn’t trust her, which, not going to lie, is true. They lost that trust a long time ago when Remy started going on ‘secret missions’. Anyway, they both lost their temper and one thing led to another and Moony kicked Siri out of their flat.”   
He can tell she’s trying really hard not to panic, or cry. Two of her best friends were now turned against each other. They went from loving each other more than anything in the world to not being able to be in the same room as one another.

“Where’s Serena going to stay now?”  
“I told her to say here but you know how stubborn she is, she wants to be independent, or at least have some time away from all this… rubbish? I don’t know” Jane hides her face in her hands, she so incredibly tired and is losing hope more and more everyday. She wants nothing more then to be back at Hogwarts, where they were all safe and happy and…

“It’s going to be okay.” Liam whispers in her ear, holding her close.  
“I hope so.”  
________________________________________________

Harry’s first birthday goes off with a bang. Even though they are under extreme house arrest and can’t invite anyone to celebrate, they still receive plenty of well wishes and gifts from friends. Serena specify, who sends Harry a toddler broom he can’t get enough of it. All he wants to do all the time is fly around the living room and give the cat a heart attack. 

Liam writes to her, thanking her for the gift and voicing his concern about Jane. She becoming more and more distance and snappy. Liam suspect it’s the fact that she is constantly enclosed in the small cottage, no freedom to fly outside or run in the woods and explore. She’s going crazy cooped up in here. 

Dear Padfoot…  
________________________________________________

On the 31st of October, 1981 …  
Patty came screaming at their door, crying, sobbing, wailing. She was in hysteria.

“I’m sorry! I’M SORRY!! I never meant to! He was so much stronger than me Jane and I’m sorry! Jane, please forgive me! Jane PLEASE!” 

“Merlin Patty! What are you talking about!?”  
But then the front door is blown off it’s hinges and there are Death Eaters running inside followed by…  
“Wormy… y-you… why”

“JANE RUN! TAKE LIAM AND HARRY! JUST RUN! I’LL HOLD HIM OFF!” It’s Patty, she’s screaming curses and hexes Jane had never even heard off, eliminating Death Eaters with each curse until;  
“Avada Kedavra!!” Voldemort shouts, waving his wand and hitting Patty scare in the chest. 

“PATTY!!”  
It’s the last word that leaves her lips until Liam grabs her from behind and apparates way with Harry, but Jane is struggling against him, she wants to help her friend.  
Her sister.

She isn't focusing on where she’s going or even who she’s with. She trying to get back to Patty.  
Patty, Patty, Patty  
“JANE!!”   
It isn’t Patty, or Serena or Remy… who is it?

“JANE PLEASE!!”

Liam?

She doesn’t know where she is, only knows that she’s in a lot of pain, more pain then she’s ever felt before.

“Jane you’re splinched!”  
She could vaguely hear Harry crying but she didn't know where. She couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. She felt as though someone just cast the cruciatis curse but one million times worse. 

“Fuck-fuck-fuck FUCK! Jane just- hang in there okay, I’ve got some dittany somewhere in here, just-just don’t close your eyes!”   
Liam is trying desperately to make sure Harry is okay as well as heal Jane, he’s frantically looking in the small emergency bag the had packed in advance in case something went wrong for a bottle of Dittany.

“Oh for the love of- ACCIO DITTANY!!”  
The small bottle comes shooting in his hands and he quickly makes use of it. She was splinched all around the right shoulder down her chest and down her right arm, she was twitching like mad and was mumbling incoherently. 

“Jane don’t you fucking dare close your eyes! Don’t you dare! Jane please, please, please don’t close your eyes, just stay with me! S-stay with m-me.”  
He pours the dittany directly where the wound is and it made a sizzling sound causing Jane to scream and Harry to cry even more. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Jane, it’s going to hurt but it will help, it will help I promise. Just please, don’t close your eyes… don’t-don’t close your e-eyes.”   
She was trying, she was trying really hard to listen to Liam. To focus on something other than sleeping but she was so tired and her eyelid felt ridiculously heavy. She tries focusing on Liam's voice, on Harry’s crying, on the anything but falling asleep. 

But it becomes harder and harder and the dittany isn’t working fast enough for the amount of blood she is losing. She could feel something at the back of her mind pulling her away from reality, away from her family and no amount of struggling to stay awake is helping. 

The last thing she remembers is hearing the sound of her beloved husband crying, as he holds her limp body in his arms and her beautiful baby boy who screaming is desperation for his mother before sleep consumes her.

**Author's Note:**

> IT was my first time participating in the Jily Challenge and I’m already excited for the next one! I had a great time writing and ranting with @women-inthe-sequel (thank you for putting up with me for a full month!!)  
> I've had so much fun talking to you the past month, you've been so kind and encouraging and I couldn't have asked for a better partner in this challenge!!  
> Go follow her!! she's amazing!!  
> AO3: womeninthesequel  
> Tumblr: women-inthe-sequel


End file.
